


A Union of Mutual Benefit

by Elias (nightmareStag)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Modern AU, Yakuza AU, but yeah, helllllll yeahhh boy, i cant believe im writing inuyasha fanfiction in 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmareStag/pseuds/Elias
Summary: After tragedy strikes the Higurashi family, a small family that focuses in shrine protection, the eldest daughter of the patriarch is the only one left to lead the family. An offer from the patriarch of the Inu no Chi family, a marriage to his youngest son in exchange for money and men, uproots her whole life from an average high school student in a decent neighborhood to a role she feels far unprepared to play.





	A Union of Mutual Benefit

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing the summary it seems like kag is goin through an ouran high school host club senario which  
> yeah kinda
> 
> anyway this is gonna be from inuyasha's perspective unless stated otherwise. lmk what you think!!
> 
> consider this first chapter as a pilot of sorts?

He shuffles from foot to foot with a nearly practiced impatience. The heavy door of his father’s office is just as foreboding as it normally is, but this time in particular is especially nerve-wracking as he can’t seem to think of  _ what _ he did to garner this one on one. Normally, these meetings are restricted to him slipping in his grades, or when his altercations with his older half brother got too much for his poor mother to bare. 

 

He can’t think of anything being wrong with his academics and with the amount if time he’s been spending in the family office lately, there’s barely been more than a few terse breakfasts shared between himself and Sesshoumaru. 

 

The door clicks open at last, and possibly the most perplexing thing about this, it is his mother who welcomes him in. Her eyes are kind and excited, but her posture is nervous to say the least. The hand on his shoulder as he walks in is nothing more but additionally troubling.

 

“Inuyasha,” his father begins, back turned to the both of them as his mother closes the door with a deafeningly click in the silence.

 

The room is just as physically imposing as both his father and the power the family name comes with. Rich mahoganies and heavy purple velvets cover the office with a practical elegance that seems forced to any trained eye. It’s just a bit tacky in his opinion. He’s definitely not going to claim he knows anything about interior design, but when a place of productivity feels more like a modern take on a medieval times throne room, he can’t help but turn up his nose. 

 

When he inherits this place, all the wood and cigar scented rugs and curtains are gonna be the first to go.

 

“You’ve been doing good work for the family these past few months. I’m incredibly proud of how far you’ve come.”

 

He bristles a bit at the praise. His father is a rather big fan of the compliment sandwich, so he’s bracing for the criticism. His mother joins his father at that point, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning her husband to face their youngest child. 

 

“You’re getting older, Inuyasha.”

 

Oh boy here it comes. 

 

“Your father and I believe it is time for you to get married.”


End file.
